


Sharing Jokes

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Jokes, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka enjoy their night time freedom.





	Sharing Jokes

They’re on Coruscant, bored out of their minds when they go hunting for a fun place to hang out at. Nothing stupid or illegal would happen. Obi-Wan would kill them if he had to bail their sorry asses out of jail – and they’d never hear the end of it. 

Sitting on a ledge, happily dangling their feet in the air, they bust out jokes about different Masters. Jokes that would annoy Obi-Wan to no end. Both Jedi spend the time enjoying the freedom and happiness late into the night as they died in fits of laughter.

It’s a liberating happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
